There is a multitude of products in the market utilized by building and plumbing contractors for bracing and supporting pipes, ducts, sprinkler systems, fans, airconditioners and other loads below floors and ceilings. These products include clamps, braces, hooks, straps, plates, brackets, among other items. One type of arrangement utilizes a brace or bracing pipe that is attached to a beam, or other overhead support structure, by a suitable beam clamp. The brace pipe is used to support or brace another pipe, referred to as a braced or service pipe. A complicating factor in a pipe-to-pipe brace assembly is the variety of possible brace pipe and braced pipe sizes. In addition, most pipes or other loads require bracing at multiple locations along a length of the pipe or load. Prior art bracing assemblies often require specific hardware for each size of brace pipe and/or braced pipe. Furthermore, prior art bracing assemblies are time-consuming to install. Therefore, considering that each pipe, conduit, duct or other load within a building typically needs to be braced at multiple locations, significant cost reductions can be realized with a reduction in installation time.